The Goddaughter
by Nine of Swords
Summary: What does it mean to live in the shadow of the Lord of Murder? Of course the world would change. For one girl, this change is profoundly personal...


The Goddaughter 

Important Information:

The PC chose to ascend to the Throne of Bhaal, to become an evil Lord of Murder. His name is Alexander.

His right-hand girl is Jacelyn, the Bard of Ages, and now, the Angel of Death.

Jacelyn's lover, Ajesen, was left to the mortal plane. The former thief purchased a fine house outside of Athkhala, and he now lives there with the last legacy of the Bhaalspawn- the mage/thief Imoen- who aids him in caring for his daughter, along with the bard-turned-tutor Haer'Dalis.

In honor of her "god"-father, her name is Alexandra. Everyone calls her Lexie.

"Lexie, why are you crying?" Ellen pulled aside the branches of the bush the little girl was hiding in. "Come out. Please, tell me what's wrong."

"You'll just make fun of me too." She sobbed. "Go away!"

"When have I ever made fun of you?" Ellen knelt down. "Please, Lexie, come out. Why are you crying?"

"The Delryn boys again." Haer'Dalis, her tutor, volunteered. "There's no reason to cry over such tasteless, crude boys, kestrel. They don't know what they're saying…"

"They said I'm tainted by evil. They said they'll smite me someday just like their da."

"Their da couldn't smite a rat." Ellen said.

"And what's wrong with being tainted by evil?" Haer'Dalis smiled weakly. "You're no tiefling, Lexie. Why would they say you're tainted?"

"They said something was wrong with Daddy." She turned to face them for the first time. "They said, 'Who would be so twisted as to name their daughter after the Lord of Murder?'"

Imoen and Haer'Dalis looked at each other, coming to the same realization. Ajesen would need to be told.

"The entire Delryn family is sick. Twisted to the core. Anomen is still steaming over Jacie rejecting him, and now…"

"That's not the point, Ajesen." Haer'Dalis said. "Trust me, as your love trusted me. We can't keep it a secret from her any longer. She needs to know why her name is Alexandra."

Ajesen turned to face the triptych hung behind his desk. All of them showed a different adventurer. One, a wicked-looking, dark-robed mage. Another, a younger version of himself. He set his hand on the final painting and bowed his head. He set his hand on the painting of the woman with brown hair, laughing eyes, and a harp. "You're right, Haer'Dalis. It's time."

"I'll send her in.," he said as he left.

He stood in solemn silence for a moment, letting the memories wash over him. All of the good old days, running around with Alex and Jacie and Haer'Dalis and Imoen and Viccy and Edwin. The battles for Alex's life, for his soul, for his godhood… Jacie becoming the Angel of… he heard a timid knock on the door. He sat in his commanding wingbacked chair and took a deep breath. "Come in." The girl was the spitting image of the woman in the triptych, right down to the deep expression in her black-brown eyes. "Sit."

"Dad, why did they say you were twisted? Why did they say-"

"Enough." He said. "Lexie, first, I want you to know that the Delryn boys are brutes, no better than their father."

"But Sir Anomen is a renowned figure in Athkala, a great philanthropist, and-"

"And a pompous fool. Don't let the mask of righteousness distract you from the quasit beneath." He replied. "Haer'Dalis told me his two brats were harassing you about your name. Don't take it. Your name is beautiful, your name is strong-"

"My name belongs to the Lord of Murder!" she snapped. "What crossed your mind, to curse me with such a terrible name?"

Ajesen sighed, then stood and crossed to the triptych. "Lexie, have you ever wondered who the people in these paintings are?"

"Well, that one's you. And you told me the other one's my mother… but I don't know who the mage is." She replied.

"Lexie, do you remember anything of your study of the Bhaalspawn?"

"Imoen and Sarevok were some of them." She said. "That's right, isn't it?"

"Very much so. But who became the Lord of Murder?"

"Alexander, of course. He was a great warrior, and slayed many beasts on his way to taking the throne."

"You remember your lessons imperfectly." He opened a desk drawer and pulled out a simple, straight dagger. "This was the largest weapon Alexander ever wielded. Alexander was a mage."

"He's the mage in the painting!" she exclaimed. "But… why do you have a picture of the Lord of Murder on your wall? Do you worship him?"

"No, no." he shook his head. "A long time ago, before you were born, I traveled the land with your mother, many of the friends that come to visit us now, and a certain mage named Alex."

"You… knew… Alexander…?" she said in shock. "But… anyone he meets is supposed to die!"

"An exaggeration." He dismissed. "Do you now understand why your name is Alexandra?"

"You named me after your old friend and traveling companion who just happened to become the Lord of Murder?"

"Not only that." He replied. "Alexander is, if you'll excuse the pun, your godfather."

With that bad pun ends the first chapter of "The Goddaughter". Should I continue this? Please, review!


End file.
